kung fu panda one shot stories
by gamedes2000
Summary: Note history includes sexual contact and yaoi


Oogway always in the middle of the day walked toward the forest and returned in the evening, one day after the curiosity began to go for Oogway. Dossli to the hut Shifu .After hid in the bushes and Oogway went inside after a while went out and walked to a slightly open window and saw Oogway with shifu shifu but was naked * thinks * coo After Shifu and Oogway. After he watched in a daze but he saw from Oogway saw toward him and hid * the voice of Oogway * When you come on to us * After much flushed * and entered the hut shifu Oogway gave a small chuckle and Shifu also * After inquiring voice * what's going on . Suddenly, Oogway hand touched his bulge in his pants 'Oogway' what we want after. And embarrassed sees the shifu still sitting naked 'Once' and that Shifu is naked '* shifu was without emotion * and Oogway went to the Shifu and it kissed his hand she went toward his penis and zaczoł it lightly rub After the steel as the rites feeling it his penis enhances erections Oogway went over and grabbed pants and took off after them in one fell swoop saw the penis to fully 'Oogway' mmmm. He knelt down on his knees and began to lick the penis after suddenly stopped and saw shifu head between his legs licking his penis 'thoughts shifu' woow as in 1000 the turtle has is something. After wziol oogweya head toward his penis and Oogway continues licking penis after Shifu had finished caressing oogweya penis. After Oogway rolled onto his back and Shifu came up to Po and kissed him AFTER using the free hand zaczol ride up and down the penis shifu muffled groan. When he felt that his legs go up and also felt a slight pain and przyjemnasc Oogway firmly pushed his penis in anus after .After moaned in pain and pleasure. After Shifu wzioł your head toward his penis but also felt the fist Oogway his penis with one hand. After he was delighted to lick a penis shifu from bottom to top przytym picking up a little sperm Shifu. Oogway took out his penis after and sat on his penis taking it into his anus. Shifu went to the kitchen for a drink and after he grabbed Oogweya. Zaczol penis and massaged him but he told him to quit Oogway rose after uklenknął before him and lick his penis zaczol moments stopped because he felt shifu penis in the anus. Shifu pushed into the anus After letting the ball bounce but also zaczol massaging the penis after. Oogway suddenly dropped in the mouth after but this did not stop to lick his penis and suddenly felt the heat on sperm shifu shifu but went to the penis After standing and zaczol lizsc it lasted a short while because after sposcil shifu in the mouth. Oogway went to the shifu from behind and wziol it to his mouth and licked the penis shifu briefly as they get dropped into his mouth all went to sleep. But Shifu woke up in the middle of the night and went to bed oogweya and zaczol stroke his penis Oogway wziol it on his body and began to kiss fought for dominance but it is known from oogwey was better and more namietniejszy shifu love to Oogway many times but he was more namietniejszy than not yet .oogway Shifu planted on his penis and began the ride up and down the Assumption of Oogway was taken Shifu loved and knew that he : Shifu and maybe we take a panda to our relationship toward shifu said. Suddenly the big black paws took his lips for a kiss Oogway looked eye to shifu account and saw that this agrees nodding his head .shifu felt the warmth of semen oogweya in itself but also trysknol and semen on the oogweya. After all lay down next to each other were close to sleep but Oogway felt the penis after in itself and as this begins to massage his penis due to the shifu zasnol When you lay down on oogwayu and massaging the penis oogweya your penis for a while and head went between the legs of Oogway Oogway grabbed her head After and allowed take his penis in her mouth after licking a penis Oogway until he felt that his hips are caught in the grip and taken the side of the head Oogway zaczol suck lick and kiss the penis after 'thoughts after' he is the master of everything after he felt that soon'll lower and Oogway felt the same after a while delighting in his sperm. Oogway swallowed sperme after. A połknol oogweya sperm but still licking his penis oogwsy second time we dropped in after they went to bed after all.


End file.
